Watermelon's Book of One-shots
by Stuffed Watermelon
Summary: Look inside to read the one-shots and challenges I have recently complete. (Chapter 2: Exile to Pipitstar. Pipitstar is a lazy leader who does nothing but mop around and conducts ceremonies. One day, Nightshade found out that Pipitstar had a strange habit, one that a clan should not tolerate at all.)
1. - Gone -

**Missing**

**..**

**Challenge for StellarClan **

**..**

* * *

><p>"Swallowflight, it is time for you to proceed to the Moonpool. StarClan is waiting for you," I mewed, my eyes not daring to look into the deputy's. Swallowflight merely nodded his head before he dipped his head and whispered into Stormstar's ear, "rest in peace, foolish old leader. The clan will be better under my rule." After that, the deputy got up and followed me. I staggered to the entrance, giving one last glance at the dead leader in the den<em>. I am so sorry, Stormstar. I knew everything but I could not do anything to help you. The others are blinded by Swallowflight's lies, I can only follow whatever he instructs me, for the sake of my life. I know I am a coward, I am so sorry, StarClan, but I am just a medicine cat, newly named before my mentor passed away under the claws of Swallowflight. I witnessed the whole murder. I saw how my mentor was killed because of his stubbornness. Please save us from Swallowflight's rule, please. <em>While I was sending apologies to StarClan, Swallowflight padded past me, his tail twitching in annoyance. "We can go now." I murmured, keeping a distance from Swallowflight. Before we left, Swallowflight sent a glance at Birdfoot, his best friend and brother, who returned him with a smile that sent shivers down my spine.

..

"You better keep your mouth shut. Be grateful that you can still breath; I would have iended your life long ago. Tomorrow, when I return back to camp with my nine lives, I will rename Poppykit as Lamekit, and she will be your apprentice. I expect you to teach her everything you know," Swallowflight spat in disgust when he mentioned StarClan. _Lamekit? That is such a horrible name! What will Poppykit ever think of herself, and most importantly how will others treat her? It will be such a big impact on her, she will live her whole life in shame! Just because she has a broken leg does not mean that she deserves that kind of treatment._

"Swallowfli-"

"Swallowstar," he corrected. He puffed out his chest, as if he had already received his nine lives from StarClan. _You traitor, I bet StarClan would not give you any lives. Then you will just be an ordinary cat who can be killed with just one claw at your belly. Keep dreaming if you think that you will ever be as great as Stormstar. Stormstar had helped the clans to unite, led WindClan to victory and was there for WindClan when Greencough struck. You just want to change the clans for the worse, by turning your back at StarClan and murdering your own leader. Now you are acting proud about it? Swallowflight, you will never be a leader in my heart, you flea-bag._

I heaved in a deep breath, trying to control the anger that was burning in my stomach. I hoped that I could be braver, I hoped that I wasn't the coward who dare not stand up to Swallowflight. I even hoped that I could be as strong as Swallowflight, so that I can kill him and Birdfoot with one swipe. Sadly, I am just a medicine cat who knows nothing but herbs, herbs and herbs. If I had trained to be a warrior, perhaps I could at least have a chance to win a fight against Swallowflight. "Swallowstar," I forced myself to address the traitor with that name. "Lamekit is too much for Poppykit to handle." When I finished my sentence, I earned a nip on my ear and a stern glare from Swallowflight I winced as blood dripped out of the wound.

"You obey all instructions given by me, or do you prefer to end up like your pathetic mentor?" Swallowflight growled, his eyes boring into me as I shivered and shook my head weakly. _Great, I can use this chance to my advantage. I bet cats like Poppykit's family will be unhappy and they are bound to start an argument with you. They will not relent until you let Poppykit keep her name, for I saw how ferocious their love is for their kin. One wrong move you make, and everyone will see your true colors. Then I will stand out to reveal all your plans and lies and others will fight you. You and Birdfoot will be exiled and WindClan will be save again. _The rest of the journey were silence, other than an occasional warning and growling.

..

"Ah, the Moonpool. It is even more beautiful than what I have , no wonder StarClan wants this place so much. Snowfrost, how about expanding WindClan's territory so that this beautiful pool can be ours?" I stood there, rooted to the ground. _How could he? The Moonpool is a sacred place. It's a pity that you are stepping on these grounds; you will only dirty it with your deadly sins._ "What should I do, Snowfrost? When will those dead cats come out to meet me? Will receiving the lives be painful?" Swallowflight continued, excitement clearly shown in his eyes. He shuffled his paws in anticipation, waiting for my reply. I ignored him, just kept my eyes focused on the stars blinking before me. Of course, I earned another cut on my face for being disrespectful to my leader.

"I do not know! I have never been to the Moonpool to help a deputy earn his nine lives, moreover, Stormstar and my mentor never mention to me what am I supposed to do!" I retorted, angry at the treatment I am receiving. _StarClan, please punish __this traitor, and let him learn his mistakes. _I avoided Swallowflight's glare and told him to lie down and sleep. "StarClan will come to your dream." I laid down, far from him. I closed my eyes, imagining the future in fear. _StarClan... Are you really there?_

_..._

_Slowly, I blinked my eyes. Before me was my mentor, looking at me with his sad, wide eyes. It pained me to see his fur still covered with wounds, his tail still bleeding non-stop. The blood dripped onto the green grass, which immediately wilted at the touch of the crimson liquid. What's left was a patch of soil. "Sunheart..." I whispered, wishing that my mentor will hear the guilt when I said his name. My mentor jerked a little, before collapsing on the ground, his flank stopped moving as his eyes went dull. His claws were unsheathed, his pelt was messed up, sticky with blood. The scene before me was just like how I saw him when he died. "Sunheart!" I sailed, letting out the scream that I have kept hidden in my heart. Sunheart disappeared, being replaced with Stormstar. "Snowfrost," his eyes were warm and soft, and Sunheart came back to join the wise old leader, his wounds now healed, his pelt neatly groomed and his eyes bright with spirit. "We do not blame you, not at all." My eyes watered as Stormstar reached forward to lick my forehead. "Please, please punish him for all he had done. And punish me, for I am a lowly coward who dare not stand up to injustice." I paused for awhile, clearing my throat. "Take me and him, to StarClan. The clan doesn't need traitors or cowards."_

_Stormstar shook his head, his eyes filled with encouragements. Sunheart rasped, "Snowfrost, oh Snowfrost, what will happen to WindClan if you, their only medicine cat, is gone?" I hung my head low. What I just said reflected my charcater: cowardly, inconsiderate, irresponsible. "Do not blame yourself, Smowfrost. Everything is planned by StarClan. Our future are already set, nothing will ever change, for StarClan has already predicted your every moves and impacts with its wisdom. Do not worry, we will not let Swallowflight take over the camp just like that. He killed me and Stormstar, and he is going to pay for it." Hope lit up in my heart as I nodded my head in agreement. "Is it alright, Sunheart? We haven't discuss our plan with the others in StarClan, and what we are doing is clearly disrupting the course of nature. We are not supposed to interfere the matters of the living world, it's in the rules when we joined, Sunheart." Sunheart ignored his leader, clearly determined to carry out his plan. "Remember, Snowfrost, everything is what StarClan plans. You can help by listening to your heart. Swallowflight is sleeping soon, Snowfrost. Get ready and do not be surprised with the surpirises in stock for you two!" He chuckled, and with a wave of his paw, Swallowflight appeared, his eyes still closed._

_Sunheart padded over to the murderer, his eyes filled with fury as he prodded the body with his paw. Swallowflight shivered, slowly opening his eyes. "Am I in StarClan?" He mumbled, looking around. He got a shock when he saw Sunheart and Stormstar, the victims under his claws. After awhile, he recovered his composure and muttered, "Are you here to give me my nine lives?" Sunheart and Stormstar put on a forced smile. Swallowflight relaxed and let his tensed haunches fall. I looked on with curiosity. Swallowflight looked around once more, admiring the place that was surrounded by mist. The spider webs on the trees looked even more beautiful when covered with water droplets. The grass felt softer than ever when wet. Fortunately, the soil was not wet enough to cling onto the cats' fur, or it would be an unpleasant trip._

_"Come on, follow me! The cats are all waiting for you, Swallowflight, they are eager to give you your nine lives!" Swallowflight was so happy that the cats were eager to give him his lives, for that meant that StarClan has accepted him full-heartedly as the leader of WindClan. Sunheart and Stormstar ran off, disappearing into the trees. Swallowflight followed immediately, his eyes covered with the lust for power. He was hooked on like a cat meeting a dead prey._

_"Just go into the tree hole, and you will receive your nine lives!" Swallowflight obeyed and stepped into the hole hesitantly, obviously scared about what will happen next. After three seconds, Swallowflight stepped out, confusion written all over his face. "There's nothing inside." He grumbled, disappointment in his eyes. Of course you will be disappointed. An actual ceremony is supposed to be the most magical feeling a cat has ever imagined. "There, you have your nine lives! Time is running out, you can go home now!" Swallowflight shrugged, padding towards the WindClan camp, his tail flicked to signal me to follow him._

_"Is that really all? Are the two old fools tricking me?" Swallowflight asked, wanting to confirm whatever that had happened with his medicine cat. I merely nodded, not daring to reveal anything in case she spoils the whole plan. Sunheart's and Stormstar's efforts would be in vain! I reminded myself to be more cautious with her words. When we reached WindClan's camp, there was no one inside. We stood there in astonishment. "Is this some kind of joke? Come out now, all of you, your leader is back!" This must be what StarClan has planned. I fought to suppress the laughter that was going to escape from her mouth and tried to keep on a straight face. In the corner of my eyes, I caught Sunheart and Stormstar hiding behind a tree, giggling. Stormstar mouthed to me to lead Swallowflight to the nursery, where he will be trapped forever. I did what I was told, and soon enough Swallowflight was yelling his head off behind a big stone that blocked the nursery entrance._

_"Now Snowfrost, you can wake up and choose a better leader! Sunheart and I got some explaining to do!" They waved their tails as I flopped onto the ground, closing my eyes as my frown turned into a smile._

* * *

><p>Word Count: 1,993<p>

I'm sorry if the ending is too abrupt, but the maximum number of words is 2,000.

Stuffed Watermelon.


	2. - Exile to Pipitstar -

Pipitstar- Light brown she-cat with darker tabby stripes, a white underbelly and unusually long tail. Has yellow eyes. Lazy and grumpy, but is always in the mood to do ceremonies. Often make kits apprentices at less than six moons, but keep them confined to camp until they are old enough. Likewise, she names a lot of apprentices warriors before they are ready, but the newly-named warriors still had to continue their training until their hunting and fighting skills are up to standard.

Nightshade- Black she-cat with white paws, tail-tip and chest. Has grass green eyes and a v-shaped nip on her right ear. A highly-respected warrior in the clan. Caring but over-sensitive, abides by the warrior code strictly, and tolerates no nonsense. Finds kits a nuisance and does not plan to have some. Impatient but has her own unique set of teaching skills, which makes her popular among the apprentices.

Redstreak- Reddish ginger tom with lighter stripes and a long scar down his chest. Has creamy-white paws, deep blue eyes and unusually long claws. He is loyal to the clan, often putting the clan as his first priority, instead of his family. Loves kits and admire their endless energy. Desperate to convince his mate to have some. He is observant but indecisive. He is trustworthy, a good friend, mate and deputy. Currently having relationship problems with his mate.

Dustkit- Pale gray she-kit with dark flecks and black tail-tip. Has amber eyes, a white front paw and a patch of white fur on her chest. Timid, shy and reserved. Always bullied and bossed around, but dare not to speak up for herself. Stutters whenever she is nervous and is trying very hard to overcome her fears. Her size is quite small for her age, and she often looks malnourished. Her pitiful image caused her to be loved and popular among the elders.

* * *

><p>"May all cats old enough to venture into the forest gather under the Branch for a clan meeting," Pipitstar yowled, coming out of her den. It was quite a rare sight, for the brown leader mopped around and slept in her den for almost every day. Redstreak stood up straight beside the leader, his eyes warm with affection. Three furry balls could be seen near the nursery, tumbling around and squeaking excitedly. The deputy sighed, his glance rested on his mate for awhile, before he diverted his attention back to the kits. Poppycloud was desperate to get a kit to stay op under her tongueas she tooqk her time to smooth her kits' fur. "Dark-kit, Shadekit and Stormkit, you are only four moons, but I think it is time to bestow you your apprentice names. You will stay int he camp for another two moons, learning to tend to the elders and collect herbs, before you are allowed to learn how to hunt and fight."<p>

Pipitstar's whiskers wavered, her eyes gleaming in anticipation. She loved to conduct ceremonies, for it was always so interesting to see a cat being promoted. The delight on their faces were priceless, and Pipitstar was glad that she was the one who conducted the ceremonies. She flicked her tail, signaling the three kits to step forward.

"N-No!" There was an anxious squeak, disrupting the ceremony. Redstreak frowned a little, looking on in curiosity. Dustkit scrambled forward, her skinny legs carrying her as fast as they can. She halted in front of the leader, standing side by side with her litter mates, panting. Realization hit Redstreak like a bolt of lightning- Pipitstar missed out Dustkit! Dustkit locked eyes with the leader, her neck fur bristling as she shouted, "P-Pipitstar, what about m-me? I should be an a-apprentice t-too."

Redstreak moved a little to his left, allowing Nightshade, his mate to take a place beside him. Nightshade sat down, her body stiff as she pressed her fur against Redstreak's. Redstreak could feel anger radiating from his mate's body like waves. Taking in a deep breath, he asked, "what's wrong?"

"Pipitstar always disliked Dustkit. Dustkit simply looked too similar to Stonefang, the cat that she loved but ran away." Nightshade replied, her eyes still fixed on little Dustkit, who was trembling and trying to stand still.

Redstreak heard Pipitstar sighed softly before she opened her mouth. "Dustkit," Pipitstar began. "You are too small and too weak, you are not fit enough to be an apprentice. Wait until you are as tall as Stormkit, okay? Then I will give you your apprentice name." Dustkit bit her lips, tears welling up in her eyes. Poppycloud hurried forward, grabbing her kit away by her scruff. Dustkit yelled and struggled as she was carried into the nursery.

"Poor kit," Nightshade mewed. "And why won't Pipitstar just make her an apprentice, not like she cares about their age and the warrior code, anyways. These 'apprentices' are just going stay in camp until they are six moons old, it's not a matter if Dustkit is fit or not, I am sure she will grow stronger as she grows older." Nightshade snorted, flicking her tail in irritation and annoyance. "I just saw no harm in making Dustkit an apprentice too," she quickly added, feeling her mate stiffen beside her. Nughtshade stole a glance at Redstreak as she continued, "Pipitstar should have followed the warrior code. It says kits must be apprenticed at six moons for a reason."

"Stormkit, from now on, you will be know as Stonepaw," Pipitstar repeated the usual ceremony words to the three kits in front of her. Redstreak did not bother to listen on as he turned to stare at Nightshade. Nightshade moved her paws uneasily, clearly uncomfortable with the stare. After awhile, the black she-cat snapped and cuffed her mate over his ears, "why are you staring at me?"

"Don't you think it will be very special and cool if there is another cat in the world who has a similar blood flowing like you? You would be a good mother," Redstreak whispered, his ears twitching forwards and backwards. "You would not have grabbed your kit away, like what Poppycloud did."

Redstreak stopped when he felt Nightshade's tail brushing his mouth. "Drop it. Do not even think about it. Kits are a nuisance, I will never, I repeat, never, have some, and that is final." Nightshade growled and stalked away to sit beside her sister, Whitespirit. Redstreak sighed._ What can I do to make her change her mind? A family isn't complete without kits._

_.._

_I must talk to Pipitstar. Dustkit will be miserable. Pipitstar should have controlled her anger and not vent it out on a helpless kit. _Nightshade felt her heart squeezed up in sympathy as an image of Dustkit floated in her mind. She quickly shrugged the thought off. _Kits are nuisance. They are nothing but troublemakers. I shouldn't be feeling sorry for a kit, after all, Dustkit is weak. _Nightshade turned and padded towards the Warriors' den, but her paws carried her across the clearing, stopping just outside Pipitstar's den. Even outside, she could hear her leader's loud snores. Nightshade entered the leader's den slowly, her paws soft. She prodded Pipitstar gently, trying to wake her up.

Pipitstar stirred, blinking her eyes and yawning. She sat up slowly and muttered, "Nightshade, what's wrong? Is it time to name some apprentices warriors again?" Pipitstar sat up straight immediately, shuffling her paws. "I think Dewpaw and Snowpaw are ready, don't you?" Nightshade suppressed a growl and lashed her tail.

"Pipitstar, your duty includes organizing patrols and deciding cats for the gathering too." Nightshade glared at the lazy leader who had her shoulders slumped down. "But all I saw was Redstreak rushing about, doing the deputy and the leader's responsibilities."

"Well, I conducted the ceremonies." Pipitstar shrugged, thinking that it was no big deal. "You are dismissed."

"But-"

"No buts. Goodbye and have a nice day." Pipitstar pushed Nightshade out of her den, before returning to her sleep.

..

When the sun set and dyed the clouds orange-red, Nightshade got out of her nest, her eyes landing on the entrance of the leader's den.

"Pipitstar?" Nightshade poked her head in, and immediately stoned there when a stench hit her nose. She could see crimson droplets everywhere. The scent of blood was so strong that it overwhelmed Nightshade, leaving her stunned. _Oh my StarClan, did my wish come true? Did someone really killed that old hag off?_ "Pipitstar!" She called, her voice quivering as she hesitantly put a paw forward. She wrinkled her nose and sniffed the air. Beside the salty scent of blood, there was an unfamiliar scent too. Rogue? Nightshade followed the crimson droplets, her fear scent strong. She crept into the small patch of grass behind the leader's den, her paws soft.

A yowl pierced through the air, startling Nightshade. She jumped a little and spun around, her ears flattened against her head. Nightshade turned towards the source of the sound, shivering uncontrollably. The sight before her was even more shocking than the sound, leaving her rooted to the ground. Pipitstar had her claws unsheathed, glistening under the sunlight. They were stuck in a cat's throat, sliding down slowly. The cat jerked helplessly, horror written on his face. He fell limp, his four paws dropping on to the ground. Pipitstar licked her lips, lying the corpse down and watching in delight. She licked the cat slowly, from head to toe, before she cut off the arms and legs, enjoying every minute. Meanwhile, Nightshade was gagging at the vomit that had congregated at her throat. She tried to control the nauseous feeling and forced herself to look on_. I can't move. Pipitstar will know I am here if I made a single sound, and there are so many broken twigs behind me, I would definitely step on one. Then, I will be doomed._

Pipitstar slowly moved the four paws away, shaking her paws to get rid of the blood that clung to her fur. She licked the areas where blood was gushing out. Blood filled her mouth, and she seemed to be loving every bit of it. Pipitstar sat down, licking her paws clean. She tore the fur away brutally, revealing meat that shone sickeningly under the sun. Nightshade felt another wave of nausea hitting her. Pipitstar then bit down on the flesh, chewing slowly. Nightshade could not hold it any longer, and she rushed out, feeling a white thick liquid flowing out of her mouth. they splattered all over the floor, letting off a foul smell.

"Nightshade, what are you doing here?" Pipitstar murmured, licking off the blood around her lips. "Hear me out, dear." She motioned Nightshade to sit down, and the senior warrior gingerly did so. "I developed an interest in dead cats, it was so strong that I could not control it. I was not in control of my mind just now, i just wanted to see blood and agony. I wanted to control cats' lives. I wanted to control how they end. The kittypet got in here on his own, so I just killed him for my pleasure. Please, Nightshade, at least I am not violating the rules by killing a trespasser. At least I did not kill my own clan mates."

Nightshade calmed herself down, forcing herself to look straight into Pipitstar's eyes. "That is disgusting! If you dared to eat a kittypet, one day you would eat your own clan mate!" With that, she rushed out of the leader's den, yowling, "Everyone! Pipitstar is eating cats! It is a disgusting habit! If she dared to eat a rogue, one day she will eat one of us too!"

"We should exile her!"

"Kill her!"

"Disgusting!"

"I find that lazy she-cat a pain on my tail!"

"Get rid of her!"

"Exile her!" Dustkit stepped forward, heaving in a deep breath. Other kits joined her, standing up, brave and proud. Nightshade nodded in agreement, and soon towels of agreement rang out in camp. Redstreak ran into he leader's den to find Pipitstar, but the leader was long gone, leaving behind a ragged body.

"Nightshade..." Redstreak was trembling uncontrollably, not believing that the leader that he had always believed in is such a monster. "I should not believe her. I should have exiled her because she broke the warrior code so many times. She made kits apprentices when they are too young, she made apprentices warriors when they are not skilled enough. She is messing the clan up, sending the clan to its doom. I hope she will be gone, and I will never see her again." Finishing off, he leapt onto the Branch, giving orders and organizing patrols to mark the borders.

"I give you all permission to kill Pipitstar if she remains hostile and appears on our territory. I promise I will be a great leader and not follow Pipitstar's footsteps. Now, I will appoint the new deputy. Nightshade?" Redstreak looked over to his mate.

Nightshade laughed and shook her head. "No, Redstreak. I think a queen suits me better."

"A queen?" There was an astonished look on the new leader's face. "You mean...you mean you are with kits?"

"I found out a moon ago. That litter came just nice- I find that I love kits too. Not all kits are troublemakers, right?"

"Right! Right!"

..

**Challenge for StellarClan :)) Exile to Pipitstar! **

**Stuffed Watermelon**


End file.
